Naru, Tea and Everyone Else
by nadin-hime
Summary: There have always been bothersome duties between poor Naru and his precious tea. UPD fanfic has been edited by RaisedOnRadio.


_**A.N.**__ sorry for all grammar mistakes. My English far from flawless. Really far. Maybe as far as you and me. Yeah, are you heard about Ukraine? No? No wonder xD But I`m here and ready to annoy grammar-Nazis with my awful level of language._

_In the case any injuries/cracking of your mind, please, blame google translate_

_So that`s my debut in the English GH fandom._

_**UPD A.N**__**. fanfic has been edited by RaisedOnRadio. I wish her **____**good health and wagon of kawai cookies^^**_

**Naru, ****Tea and Everyone Else**

*.*

They had completed another case today. It was quite a trifling one in Naru's eyes. But Madoka had _insisted_.

When unloading the equipment back at the office, someone decided he and Lin couldn't cope by themselves, and that they needed help.

The rest of the group enthusiastically supported that idea.

Naru knew that he and Lin could handle unloading the van twice as fast, than the rest of SPR as a whole, because the so-called "help" needed very vigilant supervision.

"_Matsuzaki-san, please bring those folders back to the office... Takigawa-san don't touch it before writing a will ... Yasuhara-san, it's very clever, but as you can see, somebody will fall through the wires... Lin, where is the mail...? Mai, phone ... Tell them, we'll open tomorrow ... Takigawa-san, you better go help Lin unload the monitors... Mai, did you send the insurance documents…? John, find Takigawa-san ... Hara-san, the first aid kit is in the van ..."_

The necessity to be among people for a long time burdened him. And when he was surrounded by stupid people – that bothered him **a lot**.

Naru had to remind himself that he is a brilliant diamond in the background.

He found there was always a need to energize the mind after an unnecessary use of his brilliant ability for a petty matter. And now the need was becoming an emergency.

"_Hello, Madoka ... wait for the report ... no ... no ... wait for the report ... I`m ... no! I'll send you the report tomorrow ... Lin, Madoka asked you to call ... Mai, in these boxes lie all your life ... yes, the equipment is not insured ... John, help Mai... Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, either have sex or carry equipment... no, Hara-san went to film her TV show... Yasuhara-san, untie the wire at least... Lin, did you see my briefcase?"_

The gaunt Chinaman shook his head. Naru suppressed a sigh and walked into the lobby, where all the voices from outside were clearly audible.

"Mai. Tea!"

"Yes!" Sonorously flew back.

The briefcase was found among the hardware, delivered exactly at the bottom of the high stacks of boxes.

Naru was once again reminded that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and began to dismantle the expensive construction. When the boxes were waist high around him, a female yell was heard from the hall.

Then there was the sound of a thud, followed by a long stream of invective.

And the sound of running feet.

Naru came out of the dark storage room. He saw Mai, who was limping, chasing a worn-from-laughing Yasuhara through the whole office.

"Four-eyed fetishist! I'll spread you over the wall! You'll never see my panties…Au-au-au-auuch!"

She stopped, and leaning on the arm of a chair, migrated into it. Ayako immediately ran up to the brunette and began to inspect the girl's left knee.

"What is it with them?" Ayako said. "Both are perverts ... it seems to be a strong contusion..."

"Mm-m-m," Mai gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, the wires 'accidentally' spilled," sarcastically murmured Ayako. "I know this story… Let's see… does this hurt?"

Mai hissed in reply.

"That's it! He asked for it! The next time I'll take him with me to yoga," an evil grin danced on the miko's lips.

"Matsuzaki-san, what's wrong with Mai?" Naru interrupted in a sedate tone.

"Oh, it's hard to say. It seems like a bruise, but it would be better to take x-rays."

"Then take her to the hospital," Naru said. "Yasuhara-san," he said to the back of the creeping-toward-the-exit student. Yasuhara's back flinched, as if someone had yanked it by a hook.

"John needs help with the disassembly of the racks."

"Yes, boss."

*.*

It was already five o'clock, and the office had emptied an hour ago. On the table rested six scribbled sheets – the case report. He needed to write the same number of sheets for Madoka.

In other occasions, Naru would easily write a full-fledged report of the investigation.

Not this day.

He turned from his contemplation at the window, sat down, turned on the monitor, opened the blank document ... but his head felt stiff.

He wanted tea.

Completely useless, childish work made him feel brain-dead.

He wanted tea.

But neither Mai nor Ayako had returned from the hospital.

But without the tea he could not work.

He needed a recharge. And the hot, sweet-tart drink was the perfect remedy.

*.*

"Ta-dah!" Mai flew into his office and made a little lopsided pirouette. On the knee, below her bell-shaped skirt was a white bandage. "Just a bruise!"

"Mai, tea," was the first thing he said when he saw her. Mai pouted, frowned, then snorted and left.

*.*

"I hoped to break the record this time," she said, placing a steaming cup in front of him. "To not get hurt during a case. But Yasu! Damn! He's worse than any ghost!" She raised her hands theatrically.

Naru sipped the cup of the coveted liquid. Looking at the girl, he thought that even in England he had not liked tea in such a way. He had become tea-addicted here – in the Japanese branch of SPR.


End file.
